entre el pasado, presente y futuro
by La caja de pandora 96
Summary: después de años de lucha contra el mal , puede ser que Dan se convierta en uno. ¿cual es la razón de este repentino cambio? ¿los demás podrán traerlo de vuelta o matarlo seria la única opción? podría la sombra de su amor ayudarlo ¿como? DXR SXA


_**Antes que nada esta historia no me pertenece solo la traduci para ustedes. Porque a mí me encanto. Como lo dije anteriormente esta historia le corresponde a su respectivo creador.**_

_**Entre el pasado, presente y futuro**_

Un ruido sordo se escuchó, mientras su cuerpo cayó al suelo. El sonido de un metal golpeando el suelo se hizo eco en este pequeño aliado. Corrió hacia donde su cuerpo posicionado en el suelo frío, la lluvia que gotea de las hebras de su desordenado cabello castaño.

Él suavemente la levantó y la puso en sus brazos mientras ambos se sentaron allí. Él miró a la cara; era pálida, más pálida de lo que suele ser, si es que eso era posible. Sus manos sentían frío cuando la tocaba, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, convirtiéndose en uno con las gotas de lluvia.

Él miró a la cara y lo acarició con su mano suavemente. La culpa le estaba comiendo. ¿Cómo podía permitir que algo como esto suceda, y especialmente a la mujer que amaba? ¿Cómo perdió su mente para esos incontables segundos y que éste sea su destino? Cómo? Él no lo sabía.

Ella apretó en su mano haciéndole abrir los ojos una vez más. Sus ojos verdes azules, que normalmente estaría lleno de vida y energía, perdieron su color, la vida iba dejándola. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre su camisa, que ahora es de color rojo en lugar de blanco, después de que la sangre manchara, como una sombra profunda de rojo. Ahora estaban sentados en un charco de su propia sangre.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. No podía saber cómo podía sonreír ahora, o cómo podía mirar a la cara después de lo que había hecho, pero sin embargo, lo hizo. Él dijo que lo sentía, pero ella negó con la cabeza de una manera tratando de decirle que no, porque no era su culpa. Pero él sabía mejor, él sabía que era su culpa, solo suya.

La gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor de la pareja; algunos se quedaron sin aliento y otros lloraron a causa de la persona en el suelo. El joven no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Él estaba en su propio mundo, donde sólo él y su amor existía. Deseó que hubieran visitado este mundo de sueños en mejores circunstancias, pero por desgracia, no lo hicieron. Estaban aquí para pasar esos últimos momentos juntos, los últimos momentos que van a ser uno con el otro.

Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos, sollozos y la lluvia jugó una melodía de tristeza para ser exactos. Hizo que el ambiente e volviera aún más sombrío. Pero, la sonrisa nunca dejó su cara. Su sonrisa, tan débil, sin embargo, se encendió una pequeña parte de su corazón, como siempre lo hace. Sabía que no iba a durar para siempre; por lo tanto, tiene que dejarlo trabajar su magia mientras pueda.

Sintió su cuerpo cada vez más pesado y sus manos se estaban enfriando por cada segundo que pasaba. Él sabía que era hora de que se vaya, pero no quería. Él sabe que sus deseos no cuentan, pero si lo fueran; él hubiera deseado que él estuviera en el suelo, empapando en su sangre. Se tomaron de las manos, con fuerza. El miedo a perder su en su corazón estaba presente, pero fue creciendo en cada momento. Con un último aliento; cerró los ojos y su cuerpo sin vida soltó sus manos. Un fuerte grito perturbo la tranquilidad noche. Él la cogió en brazos, los dos anillos en la mano izquierda que brilla bajo la luz de la luna.

La gente lo miraba extrañamente como él los traspaso con ella en brazos. Estaban susurrando cosas entre ellos. Él sólo adivinó lo que estaban pensando. Ellos pensaron que era su asesino; pero a decir verdad, él era, de una manera u otra.

Llegó a los límites de la ciudad y se encontró en un campo. Un lugar que le gustaba visitar y vio que era justo para su alma para quedarse allí. La idea le dio escalofríos. Él la colocó en el suelo y empezó a cavar unos metros de ella. Sus lágrimas cayeron de nuevo y desapareció cuando llegaron a la tierra, como si estuviera alimentando de su dolor, disfrutando de su tortura y pidiendo más.

Diminutas partes del suelo se estaban bajo su uña. Estaba cavando su tumba con sus propias manos desnudas. Deseó que este día parara. Parecía que él deseaba parar muchas cosas que suceden, pero no lo hicieron y no lo harán. Quería volver en el tiempo, no importa lo mucho que querías no podría hacerlo.

El agujero se hizo más grande y más grande. Él dejó de cavar después de un tiempo, él no se preocupó por limpiar sus manos, que tenía cortes a causa de lo que hizo. La levantó una vez más; su expresión estaba en blanco. Puso su delicado cuerpo en el agujero que hizo y comenzó a cubrir con arena, hasta que no fue aparentemente más. Cogió una piedra y la colocó cerca de su tumba, pues quería saber dónde para que pueda estar al lado de ella.

Volvió a la base donde vivían con sus amigos. Los vio reunidos en la puerta principal como esperando su regreso. Cada uno de ellos tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, como si supieran lo que querían decir. Y así lo hicieron.

En lugar de ser los amigos de apoyo que eran, no hicieron nada para consolarlo. Las acusaciones se produjeron y no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Las cuatro personas que pasó toda su vida con él, le dieron la espalda. No hay amor. No hay amigos. Y fue todo culpa suya. No tenía más remedio que agarrar la pelota de su bolsillo y lanzarlo en el aire. Intentaron detenerlo, pero él ya estaba volando en el enorme dragón rojo.

El grupo de cinco se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la actualidad en el laboratorio, cada uno tomando un asiento, pero dos estaban vacías, con los colores de rojo y amarillo. El hombre joven con el pelo negro hace clic en el control remoto, mostrándoles un video.

El video mostró a su antiguo amigo de pie sobre su dragón. De pie en la parte superior de la misma, cruzando las manos delante de su pecho, no afectó en lo más mínimo por el miedo a caer. Su dragón estaba a todo volumen su fuego; estaba destruyendo todo en su camino. Cada vez más cerca y más cerca de la base se quedaron en. La gente gritaba y se perdieron vidas, pero no era el cuidado y él no tuvo piedad.

Otro clic y la pantalla quedó en blanco.

"Sabes que no podemos dejar que esto siguen ocurriendo", dijo el hombre de pelo negro, la seriedad sonó en su voz.

"Sí, lo hacemos," Otro hombre declaró. Llevaba una máscara en su cara y su traje era de color rojo. Se volvió para mirar a la dama en el pelo naranja.

"Cómo marcha nuestro plan, Alice?" , preguntó.

"El centro de tiempo está listo;.. Puede tomar cinco personas ahora Pero no es completamente operado todavía necesito algo de tiempo hasta que pudiera ir a través del tiempo", afirmó y se levantó.

"Ahora voy a ir y completar mis cálculos", dijo y se puso su bata de laboratorio y se fue con toneladas de papel en sus manos.

El resto se puso de pie, así, con ganas de salir de la habitación. Es entonces cuando el hombre de rojo se acercó a Shun y le susurró esas palabras al oído: "¿Sabes qué hacer,"

Shun asintió y tomó la mano del rubio y lo arrastró con él, la chica de pelo color plata los siguió con preocupación y también lo hizo su "líder" con la máscara.

El grupo llegó a una habitación, donde se encontraba una máquina. Era lo suficientemente grande para cinco o seis personas que caben en el; parecía a las cabinas telefónicas que se pueden encontrar en la calle. Las puertas se abrieron y Shun se puso en ella y se colocó un casco negro que se encontró en su interior, murmuró una fecha para Marucho para entrar en el equipo.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" -preguntó, mientras pone la fecha 02/07/2011 en el ordenador al lado de la máquina. La fecha es de hace diez años.

"No", fue una respuesta simple de Shun. En ese momento Julie y Spectra caminaron en la habitación, Spectra sonrió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Alice dijo que no estaba listo!" Ella gritó al hombre enmascarado delante de ella.

"Entonces, por su propio bien, espero que sea", dijo con frialdad.

Se dio la vuelta para tratar de detener a Shun, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella sólo vio las puertas que se cierran a sí mismos.

'No Shun, no lo mates! No él también, 'pensó mientras desapareció de la cabina.

_**Bueno chicos ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encanto. Sé que ninguno no entienden nada pero ya verán cuando vayamos avanzando en esta historia. Ah y una cosa más si ven algún error aviso que yo lo traduci a través de google traductor y trate de mejorarlo como pude ya que lamentablemente no sé nada de inglés. **_

_**Besos y abrazos de chocolate..**_


End file.
